Hi
by idrathernot4
Summary: I love Jane. Love her and Thor too. I'd like to think that while a part of her would wait forever for the potential of his return, she's too strong a woman to stop living and well, she shouldn't. This is how I'd like to think of their 2nd meeting.
1. Chapter 1

Jane knows he will be on his way to see her eventually she just isn't sure when or what to expect. She had heard through the SHIELD grapevine (i.e. Darcy) he had returned earlier that day and since Agent Coulson had been her only tie to him with the covert organization, no one went out of their way to discuss the God of Thunder's whereabouts or comings and goings with her. She was there to research and build something rivaling the Bifrost and that had to be her only focus. Apparently humanity needs her. It. A way to protect itself from beings that would mean them harm.

Besides if he truly was back, it was probably time consuming top secret earth saving sort of stuff anyhow and who had time to relive the past. Sure he made a promise but things happen. Things change.

The knock at her office door both startles and makes her feel knotted up in the pit of her stomach. If she's quiet, maybe whoever it is will go away.

"Jane, are you in here?"

Jonathan. She's relieved and a little disappointed. She can't let herself dig any deeper as to why.

"Uh, yeah, come in."

She's been semi dating this SHIELD operative for the last couple of months if for no other reason than he's attractive, smart, nice and she needs the male companionship. Waiting on Thor had proven to be pretty daunting considering she had no idea if he would ever return to her and to be quite honest, she needed the physical distraction before she truly went mad. Darcy was good for only so many conversations and she has needs of the physical kind her friend just can't meet.

"Did you hear? That Thor guy, god, whatever is back." He walks in to kiss her and she turns her face so he only captures her cheek. Why she did that she has no idea. They were kind of dating although had never had the exclusive conversation and kissing was the least they had done.

Walking towards her desk, stacking, unstacking and just fiddling with papers she doesn't need to be fiddling with to look busy, she finally responds in her best nonchalant voice.

"Yeah I did. Have you seen him yet?"

She tries to dial down the emotions she is sure are crossing her face since she really didn't mean to ask him that question and there is a distinct possibility she is wearing a hopeful look on her face that perhaps he had. For whatever reason she just cannot seem to keep her wits about her at the mere mention of his name and the possibility she could see him at any moment.

If he noticed the change in her demeanor he doesn't say. "No. I assume he's in with Fury. I don't really expect to, why?"

Ugh. Why indeed she asks herself. "Oh, no reason. Just curious. Did you need something specific or were you just dropping by to tell me the latest Avenger gossip?" In other words she needs Jonathan to leave immediately before she loses the little control she has left and she just can't afford that right now. Her focus must only be on Thor. No, her research. She sighs. She's doomed.

"What, I need an excuse to see my girl? Since when?" Now his expression shows he knows something is up and he just used the "g" word. Why must men get so possessive? She needs to come up with something, anything to get him to leave. Now. She never told him or anyone with SHIELD for that matter that wasn't Nick Fury, Agent Coulson or Maria Hill about her almost semi romantic feelings for the Asgardian Prince and she isn't about to start. Not when there isn't a reason to. Full disclosure was for the birds.

"Since never. It's just that I'm really busy and well…I can't focus when you're here." She tries to smile knowing she is lying through her teeth. She hasn't been able to focus since she heard Thor had returned earlier that morning from Darcy. Even she noticed her foggy head and gave her space to clear it. Jonathan needs to do the same. She has to think and she cannot with him here and her apparent lack of self-containment and control where that god is concerned.

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll see you later on tonight then?" He's asking with such a hopeful voice she should feel guilty.

"Uh, maybe. Depends on what I get done here. Just text me, ok?" She pecks him on the cheek, opens the office door and ushers him out.

Now what.

She slumps in her office chair facing the window, twisting left to right. Left to right. Left…to…right. Admiring the view of nothing but blue skies, she calms herself and tries to prepare for their first meeting in over a year. Closing her eyes she remembers back to the conversation she had with Erik shortly after Thor's brother Loki tried to blow up New York and rule the world. He told her what Thor said had happened to the Bifrost and why he hadn't returned. How Erik said he had wanted to speak with her and was sorry he hadn't but that there was no time. How his father had sent him here with the sole purpose of stopping Loki and returning him to Asgard. He had asked Coulson about her though and he'd said SHIELD moved her to safety as soon as they knew Erik had been compromised by his brother. It was a small comfort that he had asked about her. SHIELD came to her directly afterwards and told her finding a way to other realms was of the utmost importance. Between Erik, Stark, herself and the other SHIELD scientists, they had to find a way to cross dimensions and enter other realms. They couldn't be this exposed and vulnerable or what happened was bound to happen again.

Lost in thought she doesn't even hear the door open and close. It isn't until she opens her eyes and sees his reflection in the window standing behind her, gazing at her reflection . He makes no movement or sound. Finally she turns her head to face him.

In no more than a whisper she breaths out his name.

"Thor."

He smiles at her so shyly that she swears her soul leapt out of her body.

"Hello, Jane Foster."

There is no more oxygen left in the room and it appears to suffocate them both.

All she can manage in reply is…"Hi."


	2. Chapter 2

He looks absolutely amazing in his jeans and tee shirt. His hair is a bit longer and if it is at all possible, he seems …bigger. More muscular. His expression seems to be serious. There's sadness to his eyes. Her heart is inside her throat as she slowly gets up from her chair - to do what she has no idea – when suddenly there is a loud knock and her office door swings open startling them both.

"Doctor Foster, Thor, I'm sorry to intrude but Director Fury needs you two in his office right away. It's urgent." Agent Hill announces. Her face is somber. It looks even more serious than normal. "Please follow me."

Jane stares at Maria for a moment then looks to Thor who gives her a look she can't read. "Um, I guess we should go." She moves hesitantly to the door when he reaches out his arm and stops her in her tracks. She looks at him and his eyes are so intense, so _blue_ it sends shivers down her spine.

"Jane, I would very much like to have words with you. There is much to discuss."

Of course he does. Why else is he in her office?

"Yeah, sure. As soon as we're finished?" She smiles nervously and he nods. This is not a conversation she has had enough time to prepare for at all. She's actually thankful for the interruption since she has no idea how it will go. No idea how she wants it to go. Well, some idea in a perfect world of how she would like it to go but it isn't a perfect world but she just can't think right now.

Agent Hill makes a sound by clearing her throat which causes Thor's attention to be switched from Jane to her and the request at hand. He bows slightly and his arm makes a motion for her to continue through the doorway. "After you."

They make their way down several hallways and tunnels towards Fury's office, Thor's hand never leaving her back as if protecting her. Jane's mind never stops racing. She has no clue what to say to Thor. What to do with Thor. What Thor wants to do with her. So much time has passed. Too much time? Now she has Fury adding to the swirling of her mind. She wonders what SHIELD business could possibly include her _and_ Thor. It must have something to do with the Bifrost and why he is here. She hasn't even had a chance to ask him how he got back to earth, when he got back to earth or how long he was staying.

Thor takes the initiative and knocks on the director's door as he answers telling them to enter. He is standing with his palms flat on his desk, head down. When he looks up his face looks pensive. Sad even.

Jane stands next to Thor as he questions the man in charge. "What is the meaning of this summoning, Director Fury?" Jane can tell he is antsy. Maybe even anxious. He obviously wants to get this over with so they can continue, or begin rather, their conversation.

Fury takes a long, awkward pause which strikes Jane as odd. He is never at a loss for words. Finally raising his head to look them in the eyes he speaks. "Thor, Doctor Foster... I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you both this but since my agents reported it to me, I feel it is my place. Dr. Erik Selvig has passed away."

"What? Erik? No. This is a mistake. I just spoke with him this morning!" Jane feels weak. Her head spins and her hands shake. She loses her balance and is about to fall backwards when Thor moves behind her and places his hands on her hips to steady her. The tears are trying their best to be born but she focuses to control them, to hold them back. This is not happening. _This_ is not happening. It is a mistake.

"This is certain?" Thor asks. His voice is low and a tad shaky. His grip on Jane's hips tightens.

"Unfortunately, yes. SHIELD agents had gone to his residence to pick him up and bring him here to assist you in your research Doctor Foster when they found him at his desk, unresponsive. It seems to be of natural causes but we are waiting for confirmation. The paramedics on the scene said it looks to be a heart attack or possible stroke. I…I am very sorry for your loss."

Looking down at her hands and lacing her fingers together she stammers, "No…no. It isn't possible." She thinks she must be dreaming. First Thor shows up which fits right in with her dreams but Erik dying? It's more of a nightmare. The tears make their escape streaming down her cheeks. . "I… I have to go. I have to be there. Now."

"The arrangements have already been made whenever you are ready." And with that Director Fury steps out of his office to give them privacy.

"Jane, I'm…at a loss for words." He's presses even closer behind her now.

She gives in and leans into his warm stable body. "Thor, he doesn't have any family. I was all he had left. He was all…I had left." She's sobbing now. He was like a father to her.

Thor places his hands on her shoulders twisting her around to embrace her tightly for the first time in over a year as her sobs continue, this time in his chest. His hand cups the back of her head while the other wraps securely around her waist and she can't help but think for a moment that this, this being held in his arms is like an answer to a prayer. Why does it have to be for something so horrible? He returns after being gone for so long and they don't even have a chance to speak more than 2 words let alone discuss anything important before her world turns upside down. Fate sucks.

Interrupting her thoughts, Thor finally speaks. "Jane, I would greatly appreciate it if you would allow me to accompany you on your travels. I considered Erik a friend."

He is sweet for asking but she knows how important he is. How needed he is. "It's ok." She sniffs trying to pull herself together to at least appear strong. "You don't have to. I…I'll get Darcy to go with me. It'll be ok. I'm sure you are here for another reason anyway."

He pulls back from their embrace and places his fingers under her chin tilting her head up so he can look directly in her eyes. She gazes into the deepest most glorious shade of crystal blue.

"You mistake my presence in Midgard, Jane. It is not for duty. I returned only…_for you_."


	3. Chapter 3

His heartfelt admission takes her by complete surprise which silences her. As if it has a mind of its own her hand reaches up to brush against his cheek. His eyes simmer at her touch, lids slightly closing but he says nothing more which she assumes is to allow her time to digest his words. He hadn't returned for SHIELD or some other business on behalf of Asgard. He hadn't returned to save her world. He returned only _for her_.

She is sure he chides himself for the less than perfect timing but she cannot blame him. This situation really didn't give him much of a choice. He brushes his hand against hers still resting on his cheek which causes her to drop her eyes to look at the floor. She is unsure of how to respond. Under normal circumstances this would be music to her ears. These are not normal circumstances.

"Jane!" Before her assistant even makes it into the office she is heard from a distance so Jane breaks the contact with Thor by stepping a few feet away from him - turning to face the entrance awaiting her. "Oh my God - I just heard something awful! Hey Thor." He smiles weakly at Darcy and nods. The look Darcy passes to Jane is apologetic since she is perceptive enough to know she has obviously interrupted something personal and serious but she looks determined so there is no stopping her. "Is it true? Is Erik…?"

"Yeah." Jane's tears begin to form again as she says it out loud. Her lips tremble.

"What? How? Oh Jane." She reaches out and hugs her friend tightly, tears filling her eyes as well.

Darcy releases her waiting for the answer.

"We don't know anything yet. SHIELD made the arrangements so we're leaving as soon as we're packed and I'm hoping to know what happened by the time I get to the city. I hope you can come."

"Absolutely Jane." Darcy walks over to stand between the two she intruded upon looking from one to the other and back again a few times. Jane knows she'll have a 20 question quiz the next time they are alone. She closes in on Thor. "How long are you staying this time?"

Without missing a beat he replies to Darcy's question looking at her with uncertain eyes. "I am unsure at this moment Darcy Lewis." He pauses for a moment and then his look moves behind the interrogator towards Jane to finish his answer. "But I do hope long enough to properly connect to, interact with and embrace the sole reason for my return."

Jane's breath catches subtly, only noticeable to Thor. Her face flushes and if she didn't know of his true intentions before, she does now. She tears away from his gaze and stares at the floor. Her mind is unable to focus. Going from the highest high to the lowest low and back up again is draining. Confusing. Mind numbing.

"Hm. Ok, well, don't be a stranger. I would love to hang out with you sometime. After. Well, you know."

He smiles slightly at her. "I would like that as well."

Darcy turns and moves back in front of Jane. "I'll meet you at your place in what? Say an hour?"

"Sure." Her friend hugs her again and then makes for the exit.

"Darcy?" Jane calls out to stop her.

Turning her head only she pauses at the door. "Yeah?"

Jane smiles a bit at her friend. She really is a comfort to her when she needs it most. "Thanks."

"Don't even go there." Darcy wiggles a finger to Jane. "I cared about him too."

With that she was gone and Jane was left alone with a 6 foot ALOT epiphany.

She looks back towards Thor, his face a myriad of emotions. The dealing with this revelation of his would have to wait. Again. "I need to go. I have to get to my place to get packed."

She literally saw his heart sink. His reply was short and sad as he walked towards the window of Director Fury's office turning his back towards her. "Of course."

She can't leave things like this even though the weak part of her wants to. This is _not_ the time to deal with her feelings for Thor and his for her. She knows she has to invite him along as it is rather cruel to leave him out especially since he considered Erik a friend and she was sure Erik had fancied him one as well. "My place in an hour?"

She isn't sure if he didn't hear her or didn't believe what he had heard from her. "Pardon?"

He looks so sweet standing by Fury's desk unsure of himself. She smiles meekly at him, somewhat enjoying this look since she has not seen this particular expression but a couple of times. Thor lives by the rule of saying what you mean and meaning what you say which is a wonderful gig if you can get it but not everyone can. "I thought you wanted to accompany me? Did you change your mind?"

And there it is. The smile that beams and makes her feel all warm and gooey inside. "Not at all." In what seems like 2 steps he is in front of her, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. "I will arrive at your location within the hour."

She smiles back and nods turning to leave. Before she is even down the hall her cell notifies her of a text so she stops to read it. "Shit." She says aloud puffing air out of her mouth. She quickly looks around to see if a certain god was near to hear or see the guilty look on her face. Thankfully he is not.

"Damn, damn, damn." Damn.

She had forgotten all about Jonathan.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N – Thanks a ton for the reviews and alerts! This is just something for fun to simply pass the time since OMG Thor 2 is just under a year and a half away. Why must they torture us so? Either way I have no desire to become a true fic writer – who could compare to some of the fabulous ones out there? - Just ideas on what I like but wanted to say thanks for reading!_

She makes her way to Jonathan's station where he smiles adoringly at her. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"You have?" She smiles. Of course he has. "I'm sorry about that. I was with Director Fury and well, something personal has come up and I have to leave town for a few days. I'll touch base with you as soon as I get back so we can…talk. Ok?" The disappointment on his face is obvious but he returns her smile anyway.

"Anything I can help with?" He is very sweet which is why she even went out with him in the first place and now she feels like crap for getting involved with him knowing at least on some level that her heart wasn't truly into it. It would be easier if he was a jerk like Donald.

"I'm sorry, no. I'll explain when I get back." She goes to leave him but stops, turns her head and looks back over her shoulder. "Thanks for the offer though. It was sweet."

Sitting in her office she thinks about how weary she is and how the past few days have been the longest and hardest she has ever gone through – at least up until this point. Identifying Erik's body was grueling and somewhat surreal. Then it was confirmed; a heart attack. Even though she had seen him with her own eyes she still finds it hard to believe he's gone. Darcy and Thor were as helpful as they could have been under those circumstances and she was very grateful to both of them for going with her. It was nice to have help cleaning out his apartment even if she hadn't been in a talkative mood the entire time. Well other than when each one of them would ask what went in what box and where Thor could carry things for storage. She had been able to do a little reminiscing with some old photographs Erik had of the two of them and even some of her with her parents and he with his wife. Thor had taken a sincere interest in the stories she told of her youth and how close she and Erik truly were. Since Erik had no family, there wasn't really a need for a service but she had a semi one at University anyway. She was sure Erik would be happy she allowed his friends and colleagues to pay their respects and say goodbye.

She continues to be lost in thought when suddenly a pleasantly familiar voice interrupts them.

"Knock, knock. Hey sweetheart. How you holding up?"

Tony Stark. She smiles. Over the past few months they had grown very close after what can only be described as a rocky start of epic proportions. He assumed she was just a pretty young face SHIELD were accommodating for one God of Thunder and she assumed he was just an older ass SHEILD was accommodating for the money. She prides herself on being a fair judge of character but after he tried to come in and take the lead over her and her research, the gloves were off. It didn't take long though before they were both proven wrong. He now knew she was smart. Damn smart. She loved surprising him with her knowledge and ideas and he was sweet. Damn sweet. He loved surprising her with his softness which he was absolutely not known for – well with no one other than Pepper. He had promised her once that he would have Jarvis broadcast her relationship or whatever the hell she wanted to call it – his words - with Thor over SHIELD speakers if she told anyone. He liked his assy reputation. She acquiesced of course. The last thing she needed was to be judged by her peers since she'd had enough of that for a lifetime and then some. It took the attack on New York before any of them gave her credit for not being crazy. Besides, she liked knowing she was only second to Pepper with Tony. He was almost like the protective big brother she often wished she'd had – If the protective big brother liked to joke about her love life that is.

"Hey, Tony. I'm good, thanks for asking." She smiles for the first time in what feels like years.

"Look, I know how close you two were so if there's anything you need, let me know, got it?" That makes her feel warm inside causing her cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. "Are you sure you don't want to take a few more days? No one would blame you."

She considers it but only for a minute. "No. I need to work. I need the distraction."

"Don't you have a 6'4" distraction already?" Zero to Thor in just under a minute. Only Tony.

"_Tony_…"

"Ok, ok. I guess there hasn't been time for _that_ sort of distraction but I think I can help with another type although it won't be nearly as much fun. Well, for you might be..." He's winking at her and teasing her. It feels really good.

"I like the sound of that. Keep talking."

"Bruce and I had a chance to brainstorm while you were away and we've had some ideas about stabilization that just…might…work. Since the problems we were having were…oh hey He-Man." He's speaking to someone down the hall she can't see yet but can assume just who it is. "I heard Father let you leave Grayskull. Did they lock up Skeletor and throw away the key? Inquiring minds wanna know?"

Thor. He stands next to Tony in the doorway eyeing him and then Jane.

"Hello Tony Stark." The look on his face is somber. "If you mean Loki, he is in Asgard where he belongs and cannot bring further harm to Midgard. Allfather has seen to that." This is the first time she hears Thor mention his brother since his return. She has been so involved in what happened to Erik, she actually forgot to ask. Leave it to Tony to bring up the HUGE elephant in the room and cut right to the chase.

"Good, I'd hate to think he was able to roam free after going batshit crazy thinking he could control the world and be its king." He rolls his eyes turning to Jane with a smirk. "Since you have a special visitor, I take it I will see you in the lab… later then?"

She feels the heat on her cheeks and she could kick his ass right here and now for doing this in front of Thor. "Um, no I'll be there in a bit. I need to work and wild horses couldn't keep me away from this potential breakthrough. I could use a little foreplay." And two can play at this game.

"I knew it." He teases and winks again. She knows it is one of the reasons they get along so well. She can give back as good as she gets. "Ok, see ya in a bit. Later He-Man."

She watches him leave and invites Thor in then closes the door. "So, what's up?"

Thor stares after Tony as he walks away. She watches, trying to get a read on his demeanor. He had listened to their jabs and while it was obvious he hadn't fully understood them, he seemed almost jealous for a minute. She watches as he seems to shake it off.

"Jane, I know you are busy with your research so I shall not keep you. I would like to request the honor of your presence this eve." His chivalry always brings a smile to her face.

"Are you asking me out on a date tonight?"

He looks almost confused but continues. "If a _date_ is defined as you accompanying me while we dine, alone, then yes, I am requesting a _date _with you. We have much to discuss."

She wants to melt right then and there. He has been more than patient with her and they really cannot put this conversation off any longer. Trying to hide her blush she looks down for a minute. "Yes, that is a date although it doesn't have to be dinner. It could be a movie, dancing, staying home. It is really just two people spending time together, getting to know each other. But to answer your question, yes. I will go out on a date with you tonight."

Now it is he that blushes. "Thank you Jane. What time shall I arrive at your location?"

"It's an apartment, Thor," she giggles. "How about 7?"

Reaching to take her hand and laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles lingering a tad longer than he has in the past, he finally responds. "Apartment. Then I shall see you at 7." Her heart races as he turns to leave and she catches herself watching him go. It should be criminal how hot he is and as much as she likes his armor, his jeans and tee look mighty good on him too. He exudes heat; figuratively and literally. She sighs and leans on the door just enough to watch him walk down the hall and turn the corner.

As she collects her notes, and herself, she finally heads down to the lab to meet up with Tony. Just then her cell rings. Son of a…it's Jonathan and she had forgotten all about him. Again. She answers the phone. "Hey, Jonathan."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Jonathan." Her chest becomes a little tight because even though she never fell in love with him, she does care for him a lot and he's a nice guy. He just deserves someone who can feel about him the way he feels about her. "I'm headed to the lab but we need to talk. Can you meet me in my office in an hour?" He tells her he can and they hang up.

Turns out Tony and Bruce had made a breakthrough and she cannot wait to share it with Thor. Who knew what the brainstorming of 3 geniuses could do.

When she walks into her office Jonathan is waiting for her.

He is the first to speak. "Hey, how are you?" His face betrays him and she can see he is uncertain and not very confident about where this could be going.

"I'm fine thank you. I'm so sorry I have been MIA lately but I really have had a lot going on." All of this is true. "My mentor and someone I was extremely close to passed away which is where I was and then before that…" she trails off.

"You're dumping me, aren't you? There's someone else isn't there?" He cuts right to the chase which she can respect and appreciate.

"Yes. No. Maybe? I really don't know." She's trying to be diplomatic and truthful. She really doesn't know if there is someone else. She leans against the edge of her desk and sighs. She closes her eyes. There could be but really, she doesn't think of Thor as someone else. Thor was in her heart first as much as she tried not to let him be. Either way she knows in her head it isn't fair to let him think they could have a future and she would have done this even without Thor coming back into her life. She steels herself and opens her eyes trying to be as sincere as she can when she continues, "That's beside the point." She looks into his eyes and sees the hurt but she has to finish this. "What I do know is that I can't continue to see you when I don't feel like this can really go anywhere. It isn't fair to you or to me. I care about you, I do. You're a good friend." All true. She almost said the 'it isn't you, it's me' but thought better of it even if it is true.

He looks like she slapped him in the face. "God, not the friend line." He's looking at the floor and she feels so bad for him. Her heart hurts. She isn't used to hurting people. It isn't in her nature. She walks over to him and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Jonathan, I'm sorry. I am. You are a great guy and you deserve someone who shares your feelings. I'm really sorry it just can't be me."

He nods trying to give her a small smile, trying to save some face. "You look pretty sure about this so um, yea, ok, whatever. I'll see you around." He doesn't wait for her reply he simply bolts out of her office door.

"Well that could have gone better," she mutters to herself and closes the door.

With the new data Tony and Bruce shared with her she was so into plugging away at it that the rest of the day flies by and before she knows it, her watch says it is after 6. She has less than an hour to get home, shower and get ready for her date with Thor. Her date. With Thor. The anxiety washes over her and suddenly she becomes nauseous. This will be the first chance they have had to talk. _Really_ talk. Alone. Uninterrupted.

When she arrives home, Thor is there waiting by her door for her. He smiles when he sees her and she returns it although she is a little confused. "Hi. I thought you were going to be here at 7?"

"I realize that is what we agreed upon but patience has never been a strength for me. I really could not wait. Jane, we have much to discuss and it has taken far too long to get to this point."

She unlocks her door and he follows behind her. Turning around she sees the seriousness in his face. "I agree." She motions towards her living area. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I do need to change first, if you don't mind." _What are a few more minutes anyway,_ she thinks.

He smiles, nods and walks over to her balcony, staring out the glass door. "Not at all. I will be waiting here for your return." She isn't sure why he doesn't sit on the couch like normal people but he isn't normal or people.

She giggles. "Ok. I will only be a little bit."

She decides when she looks into her closet that a comfy summery dress with flip-flops is the way to go. It is hot outside and Thor hasn't ever seen her in anything that wasn't layered and long sleeved. She isn't ashamed to want his attention. She is a woman after all. She touches up her makeup, brushes her hair, takes a deep breath and heads back to Thor.

If he hears her he doesn't turn around so she joins him next to the balcony window where the sun is going down. "What is so interesting out here that has your attention?"

When he turns to answer her, he sees how her appearance changed and she hears his breath catch. "Jane, you look…beautiful."

Her cheeks flush and she suddenly becomes borderline embarrassed but determination forces her to keep eye contact. "Thank you." He doesn't stop staring and a smile forms on his lips. This is infectious and causes one just as big to form on hers. "So, uh…where do we start?"

Instead of answering her, he closes the gap between them, wraps an arm around her waist and places a hand upon her cheek. This time it is her breath that catches. The look that passes between them sends shivers down her spine. He leans in and whispers, "Forgive me Jane," before claiming her lips in a soul stealing kiss. Her mind is incapable of coherent thoughts as the kiss deepens and her arms instinctively wrap around his neck pulling him closer. She moans as his tongue separates her lips and invades her mouth which causes him to groan. Eventually he pulls back.

They rest their foreheads against each other, both trying to catch their breath when she remembers his request and she whispers back, "For what?"


	6. Chapter 6

He smiles and kisses her again. Lips are dancing, crushing and touching. Bodies are brushing against each other while groans are escaping from their mouths. The heat in the room increases by what feels like 20 degrees when suddenly Thor pulls away from her. He walks to the other, more distant side of the room as if he needs the space.

She watches him curiously trying to gauge his mood. One minute he is kissing her silly and the next he is walking away. His back remains turned to her and for a flicker of time she wonders if he is having regrets before she remembers his kisses and the passion he whispered against her lips. When he turns to face her it is obvious he is not. His face is flushed and he smiles so sweetly at her she thinks she may be floating now. She starts to make her way to him again as she isn't done kissing him just yet and the gap is unacceptable.

Motioning her to her couch he implores, "Please, sit and hear me Jane. I'll not get through this with you standing so close, beckoning me with your charms…Charms I am certain you are not even aware you possess over me." This stops her dead in her tracks and she sits with a thud. She has never, ever had this effect on someone. The emotion on his face and in his eyes frustrates her even more. She really needs to touch and kiss him now.

He seems to be reading her thoughts.

"My desires intensify with each passing moment between you and I and too much time has passed us already Jane Foster." His eyes darken even deeper with passion and he seems to forget wanting to talk as he begins to walk towards her again. Suddenly he stops and retreats. His thoughts now seem to be overcome by something else entirely. Something that she thinks sure looks a lot like…_no_. She can't go there just yet. She doesn't want to be wrong.

"_Jane_" he whispers and closes his eyes. Her name sounds like heaven when it leaves his lips.

"I long to kiss you again and again but I must first explain my delayed return and the destruction of the Bifrost. When I was cast down by my father, banished from Asgard, I was not the man I am this day. The man standing before you. The man who…" He looks at her with sadness and shame in his eyes.

She doesn't need to know his past. She doesn't want to hear his secrets and regrets. All that matters is right here, this moment and she needs to try to make him understand that he doesn't need to feel bad for the decision he was forced to make and the time they had to spend apart as a result of it. That and she isn't done kissing him yet damnit. "So I've heard but does it really matter now?"

"Perhaps not but I feel I must be forthcoming before our _relationship _moves forward."

She smiles and blushes at his implication that they have a relationship and that it will be moving forward.

"Thor, Erik already told me and I really do underst…"

"No Jane," he interrupts. "I asked him to explain what little he could so you would know my not returning was not by choice," he interrupts, "but now I need to explain in its entirety. I need you to know."

Seeing his resolve she realizes that for whatever reason, he needs to do this. For her? For him? For them? She relents and allows him this. "Ok then. Go on."

"It was my coronation day; the day I had dreamt of for longer than I can recall. I was set to be crowned King." The intensity in his eyes keeps her captivated as he goes on. This is almost reminiscent of a fairytale in some faraway place. Jane listens, giving Thor her undivided attention. He looks at her from time to time; stopping for brief moments before continuing.

She hangs on every word having no idea all of this had transpired before he crashed into her world. First she is shocked. His pride, his anger and his vanity had almost led to a war. While she can understand being upset at what the Frost Giants had done and the anger at them ruining a big day, that wasn't a reason to disobey your Father, your King and march into someone else's home with the taste for blood. He really was arrogant and proud and not at all ready to be King.

Next she is saddened. The pain in Thor's face as he recalls the argument with Odin before he cast him to Earth is almost overwhelming and she resists the urge to stand and walk over to him, tell him to stop and hug him for days. The urge gets stronger when Thor tells her of Loki's true parentage and why he lied to him about their father. Loki had been crowned king; Odin had fallen into something called Odin sleep and sent the Destroyer to kill Thor so he could not return in case Mjolnir had eventually found him worthy. She remembers all too well how devastated she had been when she watched him die. Of course she also remembers how thrilled and excited she was when he reclaimed his hammer and stopped the Destroyer moments later. Then she recalls him pulling her toward him as she went flying with him (which was amazing) and time seemed to be on their side. Then him telling her he would return for her. Then the kiss she planted on him full of desperation, shock and surprise. Then time, in fact, not being on their side.

"Loki asked me why I would not stand idly by and allow him to destroy Jotunheim. I told him I had changed and I could not. He seemed to doubt me at first. He struck me, begging me to fight him but I would not. He was my brother and I would reason with him. I would make him understand. When he saw how I continued to hold back – knowledge crossed his face. He wanted to know what on Earth had made me soft. What had contributed to the _change _in me. Jane, I only lost control when he…" He stops and looks to Jane with an expression mixed with fear and rage and…?

This scares her.

"When he what, Thor? _When he what_?"

"When he threatened you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Me? Why would he threaten me? I've never even met him!"

She's scared and her voice shakes a bit. It isn't every day you find out the man that brought aliens from a galaxy far away to invade your planet could possibly want to hurt you specifically. What's even worse than that is the reasons why.

"I am certain it was meant to incite me. He needed to force me to retaliate and fight him back although I know not to what extent."

A lightning bulb goes off in her head as her hand covers her eyes and her head shakes back and forth. "SHIELD," She whispers more so to herself than to Thor. "That is why they sent me away on _business_." She looks up at him expecting to find the answer she knows to be true confirmed. "Isn't it?" Her mind replays the series of events that day. SHEILD was funding her work and she knew they always watched her. Erik had been working with them on a separate issue but never elaborated on what it was for except to say it was something he couldn't discuss and he hadn't communicated with her in days.

"But how…how would they know he may have been a threat to me?"

Guilt washes over his face and he stares at the floor. "The Son of Coul assumed Loki taking control over Erik was no coincidence and since both you and Darcy were connected to him and my time on earth, they felt it necessary to remove you from your known location to a place Loki could not find you, should he try."

She doesn't exactly know what to say to that. Coulson really was a good guy and it's a damn shame Thor is related to the one that killed him.

He pauses longer than a few moments which she assumes is to reflect on how Coulson died. She knew Thor had been with him the moments leading up to his last.

Suddenly his shoulders straighten and he seems to gain a new resolve. He begins again.

"After I was able to constrain Loki, I realized the severity of the situation with the Bifrost. The destruction of it was unavoidable. My choice was to do nothing and watch Jötunheimr be erased from existence or to step in and impede it."

He sits next to her now and takes her hand. "I made the only choice available to me Jane but it was not made lightly or without great cost. You must believe that."

He's looking at her and the sadness in his eyes is overwhelming. She wants to make it go away but she has questions and he has answers. She pushes on as her fingers wrap around his.

"How did you do it?"

He's staring at their clasped hands and his voice shakes a bit. "Mjölnir", he says simply. "I slammed into the bridge again and again until it gave way. The impact nearly killed Loki and I. Where it not for my father catching us, we would have ended up in the abyss." He releases her hand and stands to look out the window to her balcony again as if in deep and regretful thought. He wears his pain now like he wears his cloak.

"Loki tried to explain to Father why he had attempted to annihilate the Frost Giants but when Loki saw the disappointment in his eyes, it overwhelmed him and…he let go. We thought him dead until Heimdall saw him here. On Midgard."

"When he took the Tesseract. And Erik."

"Yes."

She walks over to where he stands and lays her hand softly on his shoulder.

"Thor, I won't pretend to understand the situation with your brother but I do know our choices are always our own to make whether you think you have a good reason or not."

He glances her way, smiles and covers her hand with his own. He says nothing.

"How did you come back without the bridge?"

"My father used forces I know nothing of to send me to Earth to return Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard. He informed me the time made available to me on Earth had limitations and once the cube was in my possession along with Loki, I was to open a portal with it and return home. It wields great power Jane. Power your people cannot understand or hope to control which is why the Chitauri and whoever was leading them invaded this realm to begin with. The urgency to return the Tesseract to Asgard, where it could be guarded safely in Odin's Vault by All Father is the sole reason I did not attempt to see you after Loki was defeated. It was not for lack of want."

She smiles at that.

"I know. This is a lot to take in. I…I don't even know what to think or say. It sounds like some science fiction movie to be honest."

He smiles at that.

"How did you come back this time? The Tesseract again?"

He's facing her now and his hands rest lightly on her shoulders.

"Yes. Odin allowed me to return to Midgard to aid your people in the quest to build a bridge. Earth will not be seen in the same light as it was prior to the attack. Your people need to protect itself and I will do all that I can to help. At least that is _part_ of the reason."

"Is there another? Part, I mean."

"Odin is no fool. He is aware that I have feelings towards you. Strong feelings."

Her breath hitches when he says this and she believes him. The desire in his eyes is powerful and intense. She would believe anything he says when he says it with that look.

She hugs him tightly with their embrace seeming to make up for lost time. She pulls back slightly and cups his cheek in her palm. She feels as if she is staring into his very soul. Her eyes are glassy, tears forming in the corners.

"I'm sorry, Thor. For everything you've lost. I am…but I'm not sorry that you came and that we met."

"I have many regrets Jane Foster. I've made many choices I wish to take back. Meeting you will never be among them."

With that they lean in, foreheads resting against each other.

"I don't know what this is. I just feel a…connection to you. I can't even really explain it. Does that sound crazy?"

His smile lights up his face and he laughs as he teases his reply, "Yes." She laughs too and then he stops and stares intently at her. "But a _connection_ is an adequate word for it, Jane. I feel a strong one to you as well."

"So how long can you stay?"

"I know not for certain but as long as is allowed me."

"Good enough. For now."

She smiles. He smiles. They kiss softly and delicately. A kiss that is full of sincere and raw emotion. Before either can get carried away they pull apart in unison. She doesn't want to rush this and it is clear as the blue in his eyes he agrees.

He takes her hand and lays a light kiss to her knuckles. "I do believe we have a date. Shall we begin?"

That gesture will always make her blush and never wear out its welcome. "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"It involves sustenance, a blanket, a roof and star gazing."

That is her kind of date but she wonders if he has a destination because this is definitely not New Mexico and a decent sky is miles away with traffic unheard of. It will take forever to get there.

Her eyebrows raise slowly and deliberately. "Are you aware there isn't a good roof around here for miles?"

The smile that lights up his face makes an appearance. "Indeed. Did I imply we were staying here?"

She has a knot in her stomach now and it dawns on her how they are getting wherever it is they are going. "Soooo, we're…" and she points up to the sky.

"If you are up for it."

Oh how she is up for it and is suddenly so thankful for not being prone to motion sickness.

"Sure."

He pulls her to him and walk through the back door. Seemingly out of nowhere, Mjölnir appears and he smiles. "Hold tight to me Jane. We have much distance to cover."

His hidden meaning isn't lost on her but she doesn't need the invitation. She will hold onto tight to him for as long as she can.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – I wanted to get this chapter out today so it isn't as long as I wanted and a bit rushed but oh well. The next one will have some good stuff.

The wind is warm and Thor holds her tight. Her heads are in the clouds, literally, and the view of the city from up this distance is amazing. He slows down and moments later they land on what looks like a roof of an abandoned building. Normally she might be a bit leery but she is with the God of Thunder so danger isn't likely to pose a problem.

He gently lets go and she makes her way around, taking in the scenery.

"Oh my gosh, Thor. Where did you find this place?"

The roof is small and she can tell it is older than dirt but it is quaint and small and even…romantic. The shrubs and flowers someone must have planted decades ago are unruly and everywhere as the fragrances fill the air and her senses. She closes her eyes to breathe it in. It is unlike any roof she has ever been on that is for sure. If it wasn't for the concrete under her feat she wouldn't even know she was on top of a building.

"Upon my return it caught my eye and made me think of you." He smiles as he continues. "I had hoped to share it with you. That we could sit here, together. Gazing at the stars."

It amazes her that he would think of her although she doesn't know why. She looks up at the sky, nodding. The wind casually blows through her hair and she just stares. She's missed this. Finally breaking the silence she replies, "You did good. It is just beautiful."

She feels his eyes on her but continues to look up trying to make out even one constellation. After an extended moment she notices out of the corner of her eye that he is coming closer to where she stands. When he speaks, he is not looking at the surroundings or the sky but directly at her.

"I agree. Very beautiful."

She turns to face him, a blush forming on her cheeks. Peering around she notices the colors from the sun setting warm everything in such a way that it seems to glow. The city is surrounded by a haze but somehow, someway it is clearer up here.

"Are you hungry, Jane? I have sustenance." In the corner he motions to a blanket spread out with a basket lying on top.

"Not really, no. I think I will just take all of this in if you don't mind."

She walks over to the edge, looking down when she feels him come up behind her. His arms find their way around her waist and she leans back into him, covering his arms with her own.

"The stars are not as bright as they are on your other roof but it is close. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Absolutely."

Staring up at the sky, Thor's arms wrapped around her middle she realizes that she does have an appetite. Just not for food. Warmth spreads through her belly.

Squeezing her eyes tight she whispers, barely audible, "I can't believe this."

"Cannot believe what?"

"You. Me. This place. Things like this aren't supposed to exist in this city. Things like this don't exist for me." Her fingers rub small circles on his clasped hands. His chin finds a resting place on her shoulder.

Speaking lightly in her ear he tells her, "You can see that it does. Believe it Jane. This is real. Very real."

She shudders and opens her eyes to stare up at the sky again. His lips gently kiss her cheek and she leans into them. Feeling a sudden electricity running through her veins, she turns around to face him.

"Is it? Real I mean?" Her eyes seek answers in the clear blue skies of his own.

"As real as you and I - in this moment." He releases one arm from around her waist. "As real as my hand caressing your face. As real as…"

"Thor?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Just kiss me."

"As My Lady wishes."

And he does. Slow, deep, sensuous. The kind of kiss that makes her toes curl, knees weak and breath hitch. Her hands clench his shirt at his waist as she leans into him and the hand that caressed her face brushes through her hair around to the back of her neck.

She tells herself that if she doesn't stop right now, she knows where this will lead and while she wants that, him, all of him, she wants this night to last as long as possible. Feeling dizzy she breaks from his embrace. Faces a centimeter apart.

"Let's sit."

Growling a bit from the broken contact, he huskily replies. "Yes, of course."

Thor takes her hand and leads her to the blanket where they sit. Very. Close.

Rather than get the food from the basket she turns to stare at him. _So much for prolonging this night _she thinks. She has control 99.9% of the time but here, with Thor, in this moment…

"Jane, are you feeling well?"

Words find a hard time forming on her tongue so she does the next best thing. Reaching for him and caressing his face with her hands rubbing his lips with her thumb, she nods. "I'm fine. Better than fine. Thor, would you do something for me?"

He smiles at her with his kajillion kilowatt smile. "Anything."

"Anything?"

He leans his forehead down to hers. She can tell he is trying to control his breathing.

"Anything."

She is all in at this point and any reservations fly over the edge of the roof they are on. She bites her lip.

"Be with me."

His gasp is audible, his desire shining bright and unmistakable in his eyes. She is sure he knows what she means. Wants. But he seems to need confirmation. He needs to hear her say it.

"I am. Always."

"No, Thor. _With_ me."

"Are you certain that is what you wish?" His voice cracks a bit.

"Only if you want it too." Her voice cracks a lot.

"More than anything in the 9 realms."

"Then take me. I'm yours."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Ok so I lied. LOL Well, not really. Here's some good stuff but I had an idea so…  
Also thanks for the reviews. You guys are too sweet!_

He caresses her cheek with his palm as she leans into it tenderly and almost shyly. His lips slowly, steadily close in on hers and she can feel his breath as his hand continues moving to wrap around the back of her neck in order to guide her to the blanket. His other hand caresses her back, sliding down to her waist leaving electricity in its wake. Her eyes flutter when he kisses her so gently, fanning the flame higher in them both. Pausing his affections, he simply watches her face for a moment as if he wishes to say something. Finally, his lips nip at hers again, neither of them breaking eye contact. His eyes are speaking to her whether he is aware or not and she thinks she might cry from the intensity and realization in his gaze. It is pretty clear she's in love with Thor now and gaging from the depth of the emotion in his eyes, it is just as clear he's in love with her too.

"I have dreamt of this moment Jane. Far more than even I care to admit."

She whispers, careful to hide the _OMG_ in her voice. "So - in those dreams, what happens next?"

He smirks at her and chuckles a bit, appreciating her charm. She is going to make him work for this. As he should. After all, she is the one who made the first move.

"Perhaps I should just show you?" And he does. Leaning her backwards, he kisses her neck; one hand protecting her head from the hard ground, the other wondering, caressing, rubbing gently across her cheek, down her shoulder to her arm, stopping at her hands and mingling his fingers with hers. He's resting on his side, crossing just enough of his body over hers so his chest brushes hers lightly. As his hand releases hers, his fingers trail up her side and her breath betrays her with its gasp before he makes it any higher.

"Ticklish my Lady?"

"A little but I don't let that stop you."

"I think there is not much that could at this point."

Just then Jane jumps squealing a bit and Thor looks at her with the most confused look she has seen him sport thus far.

"Jane, your chest is humming and appears to be vibrating."

Her phone, which is on silent, is going off in her bra where she puts it when she has no pockets. She can only think _are you freaking kidding me right now?_

She reaches in to see who the intruder is and thinks that it better be an emergency because murder is the only payment fitting this crime.

Tony.

"I'm sorry, Thor, it's Tony and I should probably take this." He lays next to her as she rises up on her elbows and tries to control her breathing before she answers because Tony will absolutely pick on her if he suspects anything. "Hey, Tony." That wasn't too cheery.

"Jane, you need to come to the lab."

"Uh, right now? Can it not wait until tomorrow morning?"

Before the words even leave her mouth she regrets saying them but she's here with Thor and they are in the middle of something amazing which has caught her off guard. Her slip of the tongue frustrates her because she knows better and Tony freaking Stark will know she must be otherwise _engaged_ with something as important if not more so than her research because she has never put off coming into her lab for any reason at all. Never. Not once.

Her fears are confirmed.

"Oh my god you're making out with the 80s rocker right now, aren't you? What base did I catch you at? 2nd? 3rd? Please tell me not home plate. _That_ would make me feel bad."

"What? Uh, no, um, what? Tony!" She looks at Thor with a mortified look on her face thankful he cannot hear Tony's end of the conversation.

"Bring him with you; he'll want to see this too."

Sighing she tells Tony they will be right there. Disappointed is not a big enough word to describe what she is feeling. Thor's face mirrors her own.

"I'm sorry; Tony said there's been some sort of breakthrough. He wants both of us at the lab as soon as possible."

"Of course." He sits them both up and grabs her hands again, lacing his fingers in with hers. "I would be lying if I did not say I was most disappointed."

She smiles and feels a sense of happiness that he is as bothered by this interruption as she is.

Kissing him she says, "Me too. We can pick up where we left off though. If you still want to."

He lifts her to her feet and kisses her lips again, lingering a bit longer than he probably should have but that seems to be his intention.

"It is not a question of want any longer Jane but a question of _need_."

The way he says that word makes her hate Tony and whatever breakthrough he may or may not have made. This better be so good. The best good ever. He better have figured a way to power the portal all on his own because anything less is resulting in an ass kicking the likes of which he has never seen. _Need_? _Need_?

Yes, _need_.

"We _need_ to go. Right now."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Yeah, I'm not even going to dive into the science part because I am clueless about astrophysics and science in general. I only watch Big Bang Theory to laugh at the boys.

Jane and Thor arrive at the lab where Tony literally geeks out in front of them complete with hands flailing, animated facial expressions, high pitched squeals and a grand total of 30 minutes without cracking one single joke. He is as excited as Jane has ever seen him. He explains the power source issues (which she knows all to well), what he and Bruce have constructed to stabilize it and how in the tests they've ran so far, it has worked. It will work. There is no reason why it shouldn't.

Jane laughs and breathes a hesitant yet anxious sigh. "So this is it?"

"All we need is a test subject." He wiggles his eyebrows, focuses on the Asgardian listening intently and taking it all in albeit not really understanding much of the technical terms. "Thor, care to be our guinea pig?"

He furrows his brows obviously not getting the reference but understanding the intent behind it. "I will do all that I can to help."

Jane smiles brightly and kisses Tony on the cheek. "Thank you! This wouldn't be possible without you."

"None needed and to be honest, this wouldn't be possible without you or your _boyfriend_ over here. I can occasionally give credit where it's due."

Thor tries to hide his smile but it is so big he hardly succeeds at it.

"I have some last minute supplies I'm waiting for but we're scheduled to do this tomorrow. If you'd like to get back to your date Jane, you can bring me the coordinates and I can plug them in."

"Not on your life. I've been waiting my whole life for this."

Tony practically beams at her. Scientist to scientist, he knows exactly what this moment feels like and knew she would deny him. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Give me five minutes." She smiles at Thor, squeezing his hand and heads to her office for her laptop.

With each step there, realization dawns on her and the excitement begins mixing with fear and then sadness. Thor said he was back to help construct a portal similar to the bifrost. If that is done, does that mean he has to leave? How much time does she have left with him if it works? When it works? Can he come back?

She grabs her computer and heads back to the lab. As she gets closer she hears what sounds like an intense conversation and her name a few times.

"…none of my business but you knew we were close, didn't you? Is that why dear old dad let you come back? Does Jane know?"

"My father never mentioned a timeline to me and I feared to ask. Does she know what?"

"That you're leaving again with no idea when you'll be back." The men just stare at each other in silence. "She's in love with you, you know and I'd bet my tower you're in love with her too."

"I have kept nothing from Jane. I suspected she was close, yes but I hoped for as much time as possible. She knows this."

Thor evading the question is not lost on Jane. She walks passed the lab, dropping her laptop off in Tony's office before she continues towards the elevator and ultimately the door. She is not about to let either Thor or Tony see her this undone. She is stronger than that. Just a few minutes is all she needs to collect herself. Air would be nice right about now. She has to focus. She is a scientist. This is a dream come true. She can do this.

The tears escape her eyes as soon as she exits the building and of course, it's raining now and she didn't bring an umbrella.

Before she has time to realize it, Jane makes it back to her apartment where she tries to calm herself down and regain her composure. She needs air and space so she retreats outside to her balcony where she can see as much as her building's roofline will allow and breathe. Space. Up. For miles and miles. It soothes her but only a bit.

The rain gets harder outside with the added boom of thunder but she doesn't care. Her dress is already soaked and tears already staining her cheeks. She laughs at the irony: Thunder God, Thunder storm. Dream your entire life of discovering and traveling to other worlds and finally be so close you can taste it just to have the dream you never knew you wanted be the price you have to pay.

She isn't mad at Thor. It isn't like he was given a date he kept hidden from her. He hadn't lied to her. He just didn't tell her he suspected their time was on the shorter side. Why wouldn't he tell her? Would she have told him? Would it have changed anything?

No. The truth is had he told her he was there for a day, a week or a month, it wouldn't have changed anything. Him coming back into her life only confirmed what she had suspected after he came and went the first time. She could love him if given the chance. Then she was. Then she did. Now she does.

She feels his presence and hears the thud of setting his hammer to the ground before his body approaches hers. Of course he would know where to find her and of course he would come to her. He comes up behind her, pulling her into him, his breath hot on the side of her neck and cheek. She tilts her head back and rolls it into his squeezing her eyes shut. His grip tightens and they stand there, together. Warmth and fear and love.

Finally she turns into his embrace, tears streaming down her face. She stares directly into his eyes, hiding nothing. There is no need for bravado here, with him, between them.

"I'm going to miss you. So much."

He smiles sadly and they hold their embrace and shared look a few moments. Neither seems to want to break the gaze or the contact. Both seem to be making an admission with their eyes that their hearts have known. Suddenly he opens his mouth and the words they have both kept to themselves, seemingly for a time such as this, leave his lips.

"I love you Jane."

Her knees go weak. Smiling through the tears that had never ceased flowing, she moves her mouth to his. So close but not touching. She releases her own set of words.

"Hold that thought." She grabs her cell phone, punches in a set of numbers and a recorded message picks up the other end.

"Tony, don't you dare do a thing while I'm gone! This is my baby. I will see you first thing in the morning."

Thor laughs deep and bellowing at her before taking a chaste kiss from her lips. Knowing that is not good enough, she deepens the kiss, getting back to where they were.

She breaks the kiss again. "Thor?"

He groans, obviously unhappy with the space between their mouths.

"Yes my Jane?"

"Make love to me."

She feels his need reaching out to and about her. He claims her lips, her hands, her body, her everything on him, touching him. He picks her up as she wraps her legs around his waist. There is only one way to get any closer and her request is all the permission she needs to give him to accomplish that. Opening the door, her arms tighten around his neck as her lips move over his and her chest brushes against his - Burning him with a calming and deep heat and hunger. He slips off her flip flops, kicks off his own shoes barely missing a beat and walks them into her bedroom, shutting the door behind them.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N Well, here it is. Rating change to M and wouldn't you know it's almost the word count of 2 chapters. Enjoy!_

Her room is dimly lit with the glowing colors of the sun making its final appearance, peeking through the windows. Thor lifts Jane away from himself and sets her bare feet firmly on the floor. She is soaked and her hair is a mess, flat against her head but he looks at her making her feel her most beautiful. She stares into his eyes, an anxious smile playing on both of their lips.

He raises his hand to caress her cheek before sliding it gently down her neck and to her shoulder, rubbing it with his thumb. Leaning into his palm, she bites her lip, watching his facial expressions. He seems focused, determined; concentrating on what it is he intends to do to her. His thumb hooks underneath the strap of her dress and pushes it slowly off her shoulder, caressing it, never lifting his touch from her skin. Her heartbeat increases even though she tries to calm it some with slow, deep breaths. He drags his fingertips from her shoulder, across her collarbone, down just slightly and then to her other shoulder repeating the action. Never once does he look her in the eyes; too busy watching her body's reaction to him. She sees him eye the movements of his fingers as they caress her shoulders and slowly, painfully so almost, set out to remove what stands between them. Her cheeks flush from desire what she is sure of is probably a lack of oxygen as she was holding her breath. She reminds herself to inhale. Then to exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Jane's hands reach out to touch his chest, feeling the magnificent hardness beneath his rain drenched shirt under her fingertips. She watches the twitching of his hidden muscles as her hands playfully make slow, small caresses up to his shoulders and then down to just past his stomach grabbing the hem of his shirt. She feels his eyes bore into her as she lifts his shirt slowly - watching the definition of valleys and lines make their appearances a little at a time. When she gets to the solid mounds of his pecs, he lifts his arms up so she can continue to raise the shirt until it is over his head and easily discarded by him.

Finally their eyes meet.

Thor grabs both straps hanging loosely off her shoulders and pulls at them, freeing her body of her dress. He takes a staggered breath in when her bra is exposed and it isn't until he sees the matching panties barely covering her that he exhales with a grunt. His lips part, mouth twitching as if he is trying to find words to utter but instead he remains silent.

It is more than obvious he is as nervous as she is and this is the part in the dance where they will simply observe each other. There is no need for words.

The thought of Thor so focused on her person, nearly naked before him sends a numbing sensation throughout her body, resting between her thighs.

Her fingers tug at his jeans, releasing the button and unzipping. She smiles seductively as the tips of her fingers glide by the sizable hardness they've kept hidden. She does this to him. Dr. Jane Foster. Scientist. Astrophysicist. A mortal Thor Odinson just admitted to being in love with mere moments ago.

Her hands move behind her back to unhook her bra as he slides his jeans down, kicking them off. She hasn't released her breasts from the material just yet, partly because she wants to see his eyes for this and partly because she hasn't stopped staring at Thor filling out his boxer briefs. It is indeed a sight to behold.

Her ogling is interrupted when she feels his hands take hold of hers causing her bra to fall uncovering the peaks and she quickly moves her eyes to his to gauge his expression. She isn't big by any means and she thinks they are quite nice but she does wonder for a moment if he'll like them. What mortal wouldn't?

His gasp and quick movement to her nipples with his thumbs answer that question for her.

His eyes meet hers as he lunges forward almost forcefully causing their lips to crash into each other. The movement forces her to lose her balance so she reaches out; arms joined tightly around his neck for support: breast to chest, heat to heat, the rain evaporating between them. His arms move from her breasts down to the sides of her waist pulling her tighter, closer.

So close she can feel the evidence of his enjoyment in her belly. Her eyes widen a bit which doesn't go unnoticed by him. He almost chuckles but deepens the kiss pushing into her even more.

As they kiss, Thor moves his hands to her panties, pushing them down so they easily fall and pool around her feet where she gently kicks them away. She repeats the motion on his boxers until they are both fully undressed and pressed tightly against each other. When she feels him loosen his grip on her, she loosens her grip on him and for the first time ever, they are totally exposed in front of each other.

The blue in his eyes turns black, he lets out what she swears sounds like a roar and in one quick motion he picks her up, turns her around and lays her on the bed. He hovers above her briefly before moving to kiss her neck, knee pushing lightly to separate her legs so he can rest his body between them.

Her fingers reach low to find his length and her hand wraps around him alternating from gentle, feather light strokes to a stronger, firmer grasp. Moaning in her mouth, he literally sounds as if he may come undone.

She smiles.

His lips move from her neck up to her cheek, to her eyelids, to the tip of her nose then finally to her mouth where they press hard. Demanding. His tongue forces her lips open and it's her turn to gasp when his fingers find her needy place. She hadn't expected that diversion. _Well played,_ she thinks.

He smiles.

Jane can feel the ease at which his fingers go to work. She doesn't think she has ever been this ready, this full of want, desire and need. She releases him as his fingers are doing things to her that makes it difficult to concentrate. He's pushing and pulling and massaging with the perfect amount of pressure. His thumb lands firmly on her center creating an added intensity and it sends her reeling. She knows it will not take long for her to become undone. Thankfully she can (and hopefully will) do this over and over again.

As she suspected, moments later bursts flash behind her eyes and her entire body feels as if lightening actually struck her. With the God of Thunder, maybe it had. His lips take possession of hers, tongues tangling, moans swallowing. She rides out her high as his finger holds steady over her center, giving it enough affection she thinks she may just die from the aftershocks. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thinks she feels him smiling during their kiss.

As she comes down from her high, she remembers her earlier ministrations and what it was doing to her lover. Gently taking him in her hands again, stroking him slowly, she brings him to her entrance, not giving him direct access just yet but allowing him to share in the misty and warm feel of what he's doing to her. She wants him skin to skin, even if she won't let him in just yet. She is a safety girl first and foremost.

Thor pushes a tiny bit, groaning and she decides to give in. She reaches for the condom inside her nightstand but he moves her hand away and shakes his head no.

His kisses trail from her lips to her neck and lower. Suckling one nipple, massaging the other with his fingers, Jane watches him worship her body. Licking and kissing his way down his tongue finally finds its way to her inner thigh. Then to the other. Then to the top of her mound. He kisses everywhere but where she wants it most. She quickly realizes this is payback.

She whimpers. He groans. Finally having mercy on her his tongue finds its destination, her hands grasping at the sheets and then his hair. Her cries grow louder; more intense to the point she is sure her body will never function correctly again. Just as her pulsing is about to hit its peak, he stops.

Raising her head after she becomes focused she whines, "What? Come on!"

Smiling a devilish smile he explains the reasons for his departure. "Where is the protection?"

She pulls the drawer open and tears into the wrapper a bit frustrated. Helping him ensure it is on properly, she whines.

"You could have given me another minute, you know."

Smiling hungrily he tells her, "I will give you all the minutes you ask for my love."

As she lies back, he hovers above her lips, licking his own, questioning with his eyes whether or not she wants to kiss him after his southern explorations. Lifting to capture his kiss on her own, he growls. Not only does she not mind but Jane knows there is something insanely hot about kissing your lover while your taste is on their lips.

She grabs his length again, stroking it and guiding it back to her entrance. This time she shifts her hips and spreads farther inviting him in. He pushes, slowly. Her moans of pleasure intensify the deeper he goes and once they are completely connected, he pauses to give her time to acclimate. Focusing on her mouth and the swelling lips he has gifted her with, he bites softly on her bottom lip.

When her hands travel down his back to grip his butt and push with her nails, he takes it as a sign to move. So he does. Slowly at first. Too slow. He must agree as well since his arms are shaking a bit to obviously try and control his movements. She pushes her nails into his butt harder - demanding him to move faster. And he does.

His thrusts cause them both to make noises Jane has never heard before. They try to drown them out in each other's mouths but it gets difficult when a new sensation causes a head to jerk back or move forward at any given time. As his motion increases, Jane feels herself on the precipice of another explosion. She can tell by his movements and sounds he is going to join her this time. When the lightening seems to flash for them both, he leans down on her, kissing her deeply. The shaking finally subsides (and she needs to breathe) so she pulls from his lips, keeping his face close to hers with both hands. Caressing his brows, his cheeks and his jaw with her fingers and thumbs, the timing feels right and she decides to reciprocate his earlier words.

"I love you too."


End file.
